


Out Tonight

by FreshBrains



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, POV Cosima, Post-Season/Series 02, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still cannot believe how beautiful Delphine is in every light, whether it be the cool morning fog or the streetlights of a Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr user [margaerhy](http://margaerhy.tumblr.com/) for the Multifandom Femslash Exchange. I hope you enjoy, dearest!

Delphine is still living out of a suitcase propped up on Cosima’s dresser, her clothes spilling out onto the bed and carpet.  She refuses to fully unpack.

Cosima brings it up again two nights before Delphine is set to leave again.  She knows she shouldn’t, it’s already too late, but it’s like an unscratched itch in the back of her mind.

“You know I can never stay for long,” Delphine says, running a hand through her hair.  “I need to be ready at a moment’s notice.”  She gestures at the suitcase like she’s embarrassed, like she doesn’t know what to make of the bras and bobby pins that remain so separated from Cosima’s home.

Cosima rubs her hands down Delphine’s arms, a soothing motion.  “I know.  And I understand, I do…” she trails off, biting her lip.  “I just want us to be a _couple,_ you know?  For one damn day.”

“We _are_ a couple,” Delphine insists, pulling Cosima into her arms.  She still holds Cosima stiffly, like she thinks Cosima will crumble apart like a butterfly. 

“You know what I mean.”  Cosima snuggles into Delphine’s warm sweater that still smells of someone else’s laundry soap.  But she pulls back to look Delphine in the eye when she speaks; she needs to use her hands.  “I want to have your clothes hanging in my closet, and your tea in my cupboard, and your notebooks getting mixed up with mine.”

“Someday,” Delphine says, voice wistful.  She’s been back from Germany for a week and a half, despite Cal’s continued advice to not stay longer than a few days.  It took major work and major string-pulling from all sisters to get her into the country—a plane from Siobhan’s contacts, a fake passport and ID from one of Art’s associates.  But they were never really safe. 

Cosima tries to ignore it, even though the evidence was constantly apparent in the lines on Delphine’s face.  “Hey, you’re here now, and that’s good.  Right?”

Delphine finally cracks a smile, small and secretive, and cups Cosima’s face in her cool hands.  “Of course,” she says, and ducks in for a kiss.  Cosima sinks into Delphine’s touch, letting Delphine take control of this kiss, her lips firm and sure against Cosima’s.  When Delphine pulls away, Cosima sighs—they never seem to have enough time.

“Je t’aime,” Cosima says clumsily, holding her arms out for Delphine, wanting to be close to her.

“I wish I could take you away,” Delphine murmurs into Cosima’s hair as she pulls her into another embrace.  “France, London, Spain.  Anywhere but here.  Just you and me, _ma belle_.”

*

Sarah shows up that night with Felix in tow.  Cosima’s chest aches a little when she realizes Kira isn’t with them, but she understands—Sarah still doesn’t fully trust Delphine, and she doesn’t let Kira around those she doesn’t trust.  “Welcome back,” she says tersely to Delphine, but there’s a hint of a smile on her face.

“Thank you, Sarah,” Delphine says with the same amount of wariness.  Cosima figures she can’t ask for much more.

“We knew you couldn’t stay away from this one for long,” Felix says, slinging an arm around Cosima’s shoulders.  “So, what’s the plan tonight?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Cosima says, raising an eyebrow at her siblings.  “You two look even shiftier than usual.”

“Eff off,” Sarah says with a laugh, sinking down onto the sofa.  “We’re taking you two out tonight.  Somewhere fun where we can get into good old-fashioned trouble.”

Delphine glances at Cosima, eyebrows drawn.  “I-I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” she says, wringing her hands.  “I should really try to stay out of sight.”

Felix snorts out a laugh, sharing a glance with Sarah.  “Don’t worry.  Nobody will see you at this place.”

“It’s dark and loud,” Sarah says.  “Perfect for you two to be all cute with each other.”

Cosima looks at Delphine.  “Are you up for something like this?”  She doesn’t want to push Delphine, but ever since she started feeling better, she’s been itching to go out and dance, meet new people, drink until three in the morning.  She’s ready to live again.

Delphine sighs, scratching the back of her neck.  “Is this something _you_ want?” 

Cosima feels a flare of irritation in her chest.  “Stop.  I’m asking _you._ We’re a couple, remember?”

Before Delphine can respond, the apartment buzzer sounds three times in quick succession.  Cosima hurries over to the entryway and presses the speaker button.

_“Cosima Niehaus, I know you’re up there with Sarah and Felix.  Let me up right now before they get you into trouble.”_ Alison’s clipped tone is unmistakable.

Felix groans.  “Bloody hell, Sarah, did you tell her about _Skank_?”

“Skank?” Delphine’s eyes widen in alarm.  “What is this?”

Cosima buries her face in her hands.  She knew they were going to a club, but not _that_ one.  “Really, guys?  Skank?”

“We go where we know,” Felix says, shrugging his coat back on.  “I’ll go get Miss Hendrix.  She’s probably having kittens down there.”  He glares at Sarah.  “Next time, do _not_ tell her our secret Get Cosima Laid plans.”

“You know how she hates being kept out of things,” Sarah says, rolling her eyes.  She turns to Cosima and Delphine.  “But really, we’re getting you two laid tonight, God help me.”

Delphine blushes furiously.  Cosima wants to go back to bed.

“Brace yourselves,” Felix says as he opens the door, Alison hot on his heels.

Alison shoves the hood of her white puffy jacket back, her bangs frizzy beneath her winter hat.  “So let me get this straight.  Delphine can only be here for a few more days and then she’ll be off to _God knows where_ again—“

“Germany,” Delphine says, but Alison ignores her.

“—and you all want to go to some disgusting, noisy dance club?”  Alison stares at Sarah and Felix, aware that the plan fell on their shoulders.  She turns to Cosima.  “How is that any way to enjoy your time together?”

Cosima shrugs desperately.  “Alison, we were just going to stay in tonight, order Indian food or something.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about a club called Skank, anyways,” Delphine adds.

Alison sighs, straightening her posture.  “Okay, I have a new plan.  Tonight, Donnie and I had plans to go on a date since the kids are at a sleepover.  We have reservations at a restaurant downtown.”  She sighs again, like she’s already regretting her decision.  “Instead, you two are going to use our reservation.”  She gestures to Cosima and Delphine. 

“Alison, really, this is too much,” Delphine says, but her cheeks are pink.  “You should go on your date with your husband.

“No excuses, no arguing,” Alison says, hustling Cosima and Delphine back into the bedroom.  “Let’s get you two all dressed for a night out.”

*

“Is this the place?”  Cosima looks up from her phone where Alison had texted her directions.  They pause at a brightly-lit café called _Treasure_ , tucked behind bars and breweries and out of place in the busy nightlife of the town. 

“Must be,” Delphine says, glancing up at the sign.  “It is not France or Spain, but it is nice.”  She squeezes Cosima’s hand.  “Are you ready to go inside?”

Cosima takes a deep breath, relishing the fresh air in her lungs.  “Yeah, I mean, why not?  We’re all dressed up, we have a night to ourselves.”  She still cannot believe how beautiful Delphine is in every light, whether it be the cool morning fog or the streetlights of a Friday night.  She’s wearing an outfit she packed but told Cosima she hardly ever wears—a soft white dress fringed in silver and beads under a snow-soft grey sweater, her hair up in a black comb.  Cosima can’t help but glance in their reflection in the café window—Delphine, tall and pale, next to Cosima, small and dark in her leather jacket and blood-red dress.

She feels proud but _sad,_ sad that it can’t last forever.

“Cosima, we are allowed to do this,” Delphine says softly, tilting Cosima’s face with her thumb.  “I want us to have fun.”

“I thought you were sort of freaked,” Cosima says, gently grasping Delphine’s fingers.  “We should keep it on the D-L and all.”  She looks into the clean restaurant with its bright overhanging lamps and glittering wine bottles.  She’s good at dancing and getting high; she’s good at hot, dark clubs where you can never hear anyone.  But a place like this means quiet conversation, it means secret smiles.  It means finally talking about their fears.

“I was _freaked_ ,” Delphine says, smiling at the clumsy word.  “But I’m also thankful.  I’m here with you tonight at a restaurant where the food isn’t served in Styrofoam boxes, and we’re wearing nice jewelry, and we look like…”

Cosima smiles and leans up on the toes of her boots so she can kiss Delphine, right there on the dark sidewalk.  Couples rush past them, some drunk, some too wrapped up in each other to even notice them.  “We look like we’re in love,” she says, brushing her nose against Delphine’s.

“Like we’re in love,” Delphine whispers, licking her lips.  She closes her eyes for a moment.  Cosima understands.  “Then let’s go inside,” Delphine says, opening the door for Cosima.

They enter the bright restaurant together, hand-in-hand and unafraid.


End file.
